The Vampire's Folly
by horses05
Summary: Lamia Hecate is one vampire who loathes all forms of authority and absolutely hates the whole concept of the 'Great Revelation'. She always knew it would bring trouble, and when she finds herself trapped, she realizes that it also has potential for more.
1. Prologue

**This story pooped into my head while I was watching a few videos and fooling around on the internet while waiting for the premiere of True Blood to start a couple of weeks ago. Eric is my favorite character in the series (Alexander Skarsgard=yum) so I knew I wanted to do a FF with him as one of the central characters. So, here you have it.**

'_Young men err in everything by excess and vehemence, contrary to the precept of Chilon; they do all things too much, since they love and hate too much, and likewise in everything else. They fancy and insist that they know all things, and this is why they overdo everything.' –Aristotle_

25 August, 2011

I must say, I never expected myself to be here, in this situation. Especially when I found myself faced with my own immortal mortality. After millennia of being alive and walking this earth, I began to believe that I had finally come face to face with my demise. I had always known that the 'Great Revelation' would only cause trouble.

But then _he _showed up, riding in on his white horse with the little human girl to save his creator. Though, what he thought a human girl could do, except attract even more problems, is beyond me. And, once he saved his creator, he looked over and saw me. And as he puts it 'felt the urge to save such an old soul from a horrible fate.'

Well, in all of the years I have walked this earth, I must say that I had never been met with such a vampire who would go out of his way to put himself and his companions back in danger to save one of his kind who he didn't even know. It was quite shocking.

Though, Eric Northman continues to surprise me even to this day.

And that is no easy feat to do.

**So, it's short, but this is just the prologue. All will be explained in the chapters to come, I promise. **


	2. The Folly of the Great Revelation

**Okay, so here is another chapter of 'The Vampire's Folly'. It's summer now, and I won't have to be back in school until September 1 so, expect lots of updates on all of my stories and probably new stories too. :D. **

_The Vampire's Folly Chapter 1: The Folly of the Great Revelation_

Aristotle once said, 'We make war so that we may live in peace.' In my opinion, the vampire world had taken these words way out of context.

Great Revelation? Yeah, that was a grand idea.

Not.

All that coming out to the human world will do is make life for vampires even more complicated. This was sending hundreds of vampires to their doom at the hands of angry humans who attacked under the name of one god or another. They would call us demons and we would laugh as they ganged up with all of the silver money could buy and wooden stakes fashioned from tables. We would have no chance at escaping, yet we would still grin and fight like we were superior.

Well, here is a newsflash.

A shark may still be outsmarted by the guppy.

We may be powerful and unable to be defeated easily, but humans are smarter than some believe, and they can catch on quickly as to what defeats us.

If only the high and mighty magister could see that.

I have walked this earth for nine millennia, and had never seen such bad leadership as with the magister, 'the high and mighty one of vampires'.

The magister and all of his 'vampire politics' will surely sign the death warrant for the vampire race.

My name is Lamia Hecate, Mia or Cate to trusted ones (who are few and far between), and all you need to know about me is that I was born sometime in the 7th millennia BC, and have seen plenty of things on this earth to have a wise opinion on humans and other vampires. I am more powerful than most other vampires, something that is gained through age and experience, which is one good thing that being alive for 9 millennia brings.

I have seen more than my fair share of vampires being burned at the stake or being persecuted by humans that have found out their secret, and I must admit that I am very grateful that I have never been found out.

But then word came around of the 'Great Revelation', and I couldn't help but think that we all just signed away permission for humans to persecute us. My mind flashed back to the Romans and Greeks, who feared our kind so much that they prayed to the Gods for protection. And then again it flashed to the great night time persecutions of vampires in Europe throughout the centuries. Bands of priests, knights, blacksmiths, etc., chasing after innocent people who they heard rumors of living in the night, and then at times persecuting actual vampires, who only did one thing wrong. Live a life that they were most likely forced into.

It was then that my mind was made up that every vampire 'coming out of the coffin' was a bad idea. We had been able to exist for centuries keeping ourselves hidden. Hell, we had the power to glamour people for a reason! Now vampires freely went and announced their 'species' freely to anyone that would listen.

Not me.

The idea of 'Tru Blood' was absolute nonsense to me, so I had no need to go to any human building and order some, giving my 'species' away that way. Instead I would go under the guise of being a human and take a willing human and then, once I was done with them, glamour them so that they would not remember the night that they had with me. As simple as all of the times that I had done it before in the 9 millennia of my life.

Easy. Simple.

Until I walked into Fangtasia for the first time in Shreveport to try to pick up some easy dinner and saw him for the first time.

Eric Northman was sitting in his throne over looking the goings on of his bar like he was the almighty Zeus or something. Even at first sight he managed to irritate me.

**So this chapter just kind of sets up the story in a sense. It introduces Lamia's mindset to the whole thought of vampire's being common knowledge, and keeps a preview into her…rather morbid mind. **


End file.
